hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 4 (Sky)
Sky is the fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE and Chats fly kites. *CHARLI pretends to be a kite. *KATHLEEN gives the weather report. *CHARLI pretends to be a bird in her way to the nest, but she has to fly through the wind. *NATHAN, Kathleen, Tim and Kellie are super-sky heroes and they make a storm together. *CHARLI is Bolt Girl. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make rain, hail, wind and thunder music. *CHARLI pretends to be a hurricane. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three flowers (Charli the freesia, Kathleen the tiger lily, and Kellie the shy rose button), prince Tim went to smell them everyday, but he didn't noticed that Kellie was there because she didn't dare to grow and say hello. Gallery Kellie S3 E4.png Charli S3 E4 1.png Kathleen S3 E4.png Charli S3 E4 2.png Nathan S3 E4.png Charli S3 E4 3.png Tim S3 E4.png Charli S3 E4 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E4.png Trivia *During Kathleen's segment, she said her last name. *The sharing story in this episode was meant to be in Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 1 (Flowers). Songlets ;Word play It's a windy, blustery day, a perfect kind of day I think I might go fly my kite, go fly it high, up in the sky And watch it sail above the trees My swooping, soaring, flying, gliding kite. It's a windy, blustery day, a perfect kind of day I think I might go fly my kite, go fly it high, up in the sky And watch it sail above the trees My swooping, soaring, flying, gliding kite. It's a windy, blustery day, a perfect kind of day I think I might go fly my kite, go fly it high, up in the sky And watch it sail above the trees My swooping, soaring, flying, gliding kite. ;Body move #01 It's a windy, blustery day, a perfect kind of day I think I might fly like a kite, flying high, up in the sky Let me sail above the trees A swooping, soaring, flying, gliding kite. ;Puzzles and patterns We're coming to you live It's the eye on the sky We're watching all the weather Changing up high. We're coming to you live It's the eye on the sky We're watching all the weather Changing up high. We're coming to you live It's the eye on the sky We're watching all the weather Changing up high. ;Body move #02 It's a summery breeze, I flap, I fly I glide up high in peaceful sky I can stay up here all day I can stay up here all day. It's a southerly wind, I flap, I fly I try to glide in windy skies I've got to get home today I've got to get home today. It's a huge fierce gale, I flap, I fly I tumble and dive in the windy skies I've got to get home today I'm almost home today. ;Shapes in space Heavy black clouds fill the sky Bump and shuffle and a-rumbling by Rain, rain, rain tumbling down Keeps on falling, pitter-patter on the ground Lightning goes flash, freeze on the spot Thunder goes clap, yeah, when will it stop? Sun shines through, hold your arms up to the sky Storm has coming on, yeah, it's moved right on by. Heavy black clouds fill the sky Bump and shuffle and a-rumbling by Rain, rain, rain tumbling down Keeps on falling, pitter-patter on the ground Lightning goes flash, freeze on the spot Thunder goes clap, yeah, when will it stop? Sun shines through, hold your arms up to the sky Storm has coming on, yeah, it's moved right on by. ;Body move #03 Lightning flashing off and on Thunder follows loud and long A flash of lightning in the night Makes the dark turn into light. Lightning flashing off and on Thunder follows loud and long A flash of lightning in the night Makes the dark turn into light. ;Making music Hear the rain fall down Hear the hail hit the ground (Bing, bong, bing) Hear the icy wind sound (Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh) Hear the thunder crashing pound (Burk, burk, burk) The weather stormy, sky musics all around. Hear the rain fall down (Shh, shh, shh) Hear the hail hit the ground (Bing, bong, bing) Hear the icy wind sound Hear the thunder crashing pound (Burk, burk, burk) The weather stormy, sky musics all around. Hear the rain fall down (Shh, shh, shh) Hear the hail hit the ground Hear the icy wind sound Hear the thunder crashing pound The weather stormy, sky musics all around. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Flowers, pretty flowers swaying by the fence Flowers, pretty flowers making lots of sense. Flowers, pretty flowers swaying by the fence Flowers, pretty flowers making lots of sense. Flowers, pretty flowers swaying by the fence Flowers, pretty flowers making lots of sense. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about the sky Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about kites Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about skating Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about weather report Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about news Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about summer Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about thunderstorms Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about lightning & thunders Category:Ep about orchestras Category:Ep about hurricanes Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about freesias Category:Ep about lilies Category:Ep about roses Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about growing